The present disclosure relates to a closure for a container for storing and dispensing matter. The present disclosure more specifically relates to a child resistant closure for a container for storing and dispensing a liquid.
Medicines in the form of a liquid are usually contained within a container that is closed by a child resistant closure that functions to seal the container opening and prevent a child from inadvertently opening the container. To serve the liquid medicine, the liquid medicine must be poured into a separate dispensing device (e.g., a measuring cup, spoon, etc.). Further, the containers typically carry a label that provides a user with instructions as to dosage. The dosage may be dependent upon the age and/or weight of user and is often in confusing and hard to understand terms.